


The Source Is Irrelevant

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: After brutal soul searching, Malcom Reed finds himself drawn to Major Hayes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I wanted to explore a plausible progression of events, catalysts and stimuli that would logically end with the heterosexual Malcolm Reed consenting to become the sexual partner of Major Hayes. A psychological and emotional journey.  


* * *

THE SOURCE IS IRRELEVANT  
by  
Vickie Holt

 

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed examined his bruised face in the mirror and winced. It was bad. A detached retina Phlox had said. Stupid! With all thatâ€™s at stake, he thought, I had to indulge myself and suffer needless injuries that could jeopardize our mission. Malcolm turned abruptly away from his reproachful mirror and forced his sore body to remove his jumpsuit and climb onto his bed. Flat on his back, the dark, empty ceiling of his quarters gave him nothing more to focus on than his own shame. 

There would be honest injuries enough before the Xindi weapon was found and destroyed. As far as Malcolm was concerned, a perfect set of eyes was a mandatory requirement for a tactical officer. Phlox had reversed the damage easily enough, but his vision was still strained, and would be for several days until it healed completely. He turned fitfully onto his side, but there was no escaping his own self loathing. Just like every other man and woman aboard this ship, seven million faces hung before his eyes like a specter against the backdrop of six billion more who waited to see if the crew of the Enterprise could possibly save them. If any one person on this voyage made the right mistake at the wrong time, it could result in the annihilation of the human species. 

The responsibility was immense. Even shared between more than eighty crewmates, the task ahead for Malcolm Reed was larger than any other human had ever faced before in the history of mankind. The whole crew had been brutally stressed since leaving Earth, and there seemed to be no respite in store for any of them.

Well, except for Commander Tucker, he thought sardonically. Malcolm still wasnâ€™t ready to take it at face value that the Vulcan neuro-pressure sessions between the Commander and the exotically beautiful Tâ€™Pol were strictly clinical. Three years. It had been three years since Malcolm had felt a womanâ€™s romantic touch. His time on Enterprise hadnâ€™t really lent itself to pursuits of pleasure. But now, more than anything, he wished he could escape into that all-healing blissâ€¦if only for a few hours. The fate of humanity, he knew, would only indulge him so much.

He flipped back onto his back and stared once more into the darkness above him. Still, he thought, he felt far more relaxed tonight than he had in weeks. He knew it was due in large part to all the pent up stress heâ€™d unleashed on Major Hayes. The self loathing returned. He wasnâ€™t sorry heâ€™d beaten that arrogant Maco to within an inch of his life, but the manâ€™s injuries made him a weak link in a chain that could afford none. Captain Archer needed every single man and woman on board, and he needed them in peak condition. Malcolm absolutely could not forgive himself for losing control of his temper and depriving the Captain of two useful men for even the few days needed for recovery. This mission was too important. Malcolm had to find a way to get past the stress and the irrational temper if he planned to be any good to Captain Archer at all.

Malcolm closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. He felt himself already drifting towards sleep. His last thoughts before slipping completely away were of the fight with Hayes, and how with every blow he felt a measure of stress lifted from him. Yes, he thoughtâ€¦bloody good therapy, that was.

-###-

Ten days later, Reed and his team were busy making adjustments to the targeting array. His bruises had faded and his vision had completely recovered, but the stress and irritability had returned full force. The three other men in the compartment were keeping their distance whenever possible.

From under a console, Reed cursed and called out to anyone who would hear, â€œcould someone hand me the caliper?â€ The men exchanged glances as Reedâ€™s hand extended expectantly from under the console. As one of them moved to retrieve the tool, Major Hayes entered the compartment and drew them to attention. When there was no tool slapped quickly into his palm, Reed slid from beneath the console and confronted his three assistants. 

â€œHow difficult is it to hand me a bloody caliper when I ask for it?!â€ Reed stopped short when he noticed his menâ€™s attention focused behind him. He turned to address the distraction and immediately adopted a professional air fit for addressing a fellow officer. â€œYes?â€

Hayes lowered the hand-pad heâ€™d been holding. â€œI hope Iâ€™m not interrupting, Sir,â€ he said.

â€œNot at all, Majorâ€ he said scathingly with a glance toward his subordinates. â€œWhat is it?â€

With only a slight hesitation, Hayes handed Reed the data pad. â€œIâ€™d like to resume the training sessions on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, with your permission. I have the senior officers scheduled in rotation, but you are welcome, of course, to attend any that you wish to. I wouldnâ€™t want to overstep my authority, Lieutenant.â€

Malcolm felt an immediate pang of shame for his actions ten days ago. He wanted to punch Hayes in the face right then and there for making him feel any worse than he already did, but instead, he slapped the data pad back into Hayesâ€™ hand. â€œIâ€™ll be there,â€ he said, then turned without another word back to his work. 

Hayes hesitated only a moment before pivoting on his heel and leaving the room. Malcolm spared him one glance before grabbing a caliper from the extended hand of one of his reluctant assistants. Heâ€™d be there, all right. Maybe another round of â€œcombat trainingâ€ would ease his tensions once again.

-###-

It was Tuesday evening, eighteen hundred hours. Hayes and his Macos lined one wall of the training room while Malcolm, Tucker, Tâ€™Pol, Hoshi and several other crewmen lined the other. The assignment had been set. It was time to choose partners for sparring, but Malcolm only had eyes for Hayes. He couldnâ€™t wait to smash the manâ€™s face into the mat!

Hayes seemed to have the same thought. He met Malcolm half way across the floor with an extended arm and an elbow to the jaw. Malcolm fell like a lead weight. From the flat of his back, he could see Hayes standing above himâ€¦waiting. He hadnâ€™t been ready. Heâ€™d been concentrating so much on pummeling Hayes that he hadnâ€™t had a proper defense planned to counter the attack. Malcolm closed his eyes and chuckled. Despite the tension and humiliation, the blow to his jaw was like a drug. He felt days of anxiety melting away. He opened his eyes again and took Hayesâ€™ extended hand. Once on his feet, he apologized for not being ready then took a more defensive stance for the next move. 

As the session continued, Malcolm fought with all he had, exhilarating as much in his own injuries as those heâ€™d managed to inflict upon his opponent. A well aimed kick to Hayesâ€™ knee sent the man to the mat. Though he and the Major had called a truce after their last encounter, they both seemed to be enjoying the exercise that the match afforded them. A volley of punches and both men were reeling. There was no malice behind Malcolmâ€™s desire to inflict pain on the man. There was only the desire. The desperate desire to drive away months of having the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Uncertain of the move that caused it, Malcolm found himself somersaulting through the air and he fell hard on the mat. He stayed there for a moment, catching his breath and glancing round the of the room. Trip and Tâ€™Pol were on the far side. Trip had the slender Vulcan in a forward hold and was looking into her eyes with a hungry expression that immediately made Malcolm angry. In that instant, Trip took Tâ€™Pol to the floor to pin her with a twist of her arm. Their faces were close togetherâ€¦lips nearly touchingâ€¦

â€œI knew itâ€¦â€ Malcolm thought derisively, but in the same moment he was jerked to his feet and back to reality. Still distracted by the developments across the room, he wasnâ€™t prepared to be spun around and placed firmly into a lock from behind. One arm was stretched over his shoulder and held behind his head while the other was held behind his back. Hayesâ€™ body was pressed firmly to Malcolmâ€™s back, solidifying the hold and making an escape counter move very difficult.

Malcolm felt a thrill run down his back and into his loins, and he began to stiffen. With no further thoughts for technique or style, Malcolm thrashed violently in a panicked attempt to free himself from the Majorâ€™s hold. Hayes released him immediately.

â€œIâ€™m sorry if I hurt you, Lieutenant,â€ he said, taking one step back and looking perfectly professional. 

â€œNo, Iâ€™m fine,â€ said Malcolm in a hurry. â€œJust give me a minute.â€ 

Hayes nodded then stepped away across the room to instruct other sparring pairs. 

Malcolm leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and trying to relax. He glanced accusingly at Trip and Tâ€™Pol, blaming their gratuitous display for his current humiliation. Bloody vicious, he thought, to parade a steak through a ship full of starving people. 

After a few moments, he called Hayes back over to continue their match. For the next ten minutes, Malcolm found himself in a state of rising panic with every touch and every hold that passed between him and Major Hayes. His skin was like a sensory amplifier, sending waves of desire that made his hair stand on end with every contact. He tried concentrating these feelings on images of Commander Tâ€™Pol , but this made matters worse. His loose fitting workout sweats were doing very little to hide the evidence of his current state. 

Malcolm was so lost in panic and the effort to channel his rebellious lust in a feminine direction that his combat technique was little more than token movement. He soon found himself pinned to the mat under the firm weight of Major Hayes, breathing heavily in his ear. Malcolm felt himself speeding quickly toward climax, and with a strength born of pure adrenaline threw the Major off. He stood and left the room without another word.

-###-

Malcolm Reed ran blindly through the halls of the ship, speeding past his fellow shipmates in a desperate effort to reach his quarters. The running helped his body to forget his throbbing cock, but the ride up in the turbo lift was sheer agony. At last, he reached his door and stumbled through. He raced immediately into his lavatory and stripped off his clothes. With a firm grip, he quickly finished what Trip and Tâ€™Pol had started. Yet, in the last moment before the waves of release racked his body, it was not a fantasy image of Tâ€™Pol that occupied the backs of his eyelids. It was instead an image of back of Major Hayesâ€™ headâ€¦a memory from the sparring match. Heâ€™d managed to pin Hayes face first to the mat with an arm twisted behind his back.

With all his energy spent, and nothing in his mind and heart but humiliation and despair, Malcolm fell into his bed and sobbed uncontrollably. The match had drained himâ€¦his orgasm had drained him furtherâ€¦and now the racking sobs plumbed the depths of his soul brutally for whatever was left of the anger, spite, worry, fearâ€¦and grief.

-###-

The very next thing Malcolm knew was that the alarm set to wake him for his shift was echoing through what seemed to be his vacant skull. He rubbed at his eyes and felt the crust of dried tears flaking across his lashes. It took a moment for the memories of the previous evening to catch up with his waking mind, but all too soon Malcolm recalled.

Malcolm was an empty shell, there was nothing left. It had all leaked out of him last night as blood, sweat, tears and even semen. Like a zombie, he showered and dressed, noting as if from a distance that his ribs were sore and his lip was split. Otherwise, he feltâ€¦nothing. It was as if he were floating in space, weightless and free of any constraint. The only thing bothering him was that nothing seemed to be bothering him. Yet even this concern was unable to penetrate very deeply into the numbness that was his current state. It had been a long time since Malcolm had felt unburdened, and considering the vital nature of the mission, this fact seemed very incongruous. He knew that last nightâ€™s release was as the source of his strange new calm, but was still struggling at the edges of the numbness with the source of that release. 

He left a message with Hoshi that heâ€™d be visiting Doctor Phlox before reporting to duty, and then he made his way through the bustling corridors toward sick bay. Once inside, he would have preferred receiving his treatments in silenceâ€¦but there was no such thing as silence when visiting Doctor Phlox. 

The Denobulan doctor greeted Malcolm as enthusiastically as ever and invited him to lie on the examination bed. 

â€œNow, what seems to be the trouble, hmm?â€ Phlox asked.

â€œLast nightâ€™s training session was a bit rough,â€ Malcolm lied. 

â€œWell, letâ€™s just assess the damage then, shall we?â€ Phlox retrieved his medical hand scanner and aimed it at Malcolmâ€™s head, then scrutinized it with interest as he lowered the instrument to scan the entirety of Malcolmâ€™s body. â€œWell, Mr. Reed, in addition to the obvious bruises and lacerations on your face. You also have a cracked rib and a torn ligament in your left wrist.

Malcolm couldnâ€™t think of anything else to say, and so he just nodded his understanding. He remained silent as Phlox dabbed creams on his face and administered regeneration treatments for his rib and wrist. 

â€œThat should put you well on your way to healing, but youâ€™ll need to take it easy for a few days.â€ Phlox put his instruments away and turned back to Malcolm. â€œNo training sessions, and no strenuous lifting.â€

â€œI understand,â€ said Malcolm, hopping down from the bio bed and turning toward the door.

â€œMr. Reed,â€ said Phlox from behind. 

Malcolm stopped, still not capable of mustering any kind of serious concern. â€œDoctor?â€ he said without turning.

â€œIs there anything else youâ€™d like to tell me?â€ 

Malcolm did turn this time. â€œSuch as?â€

Phlox put down his scanner. â€œEver since we left Earth on this mission, Iâ€™ve had to treat you at least twice a week for tension and headaches. Not that I can blame you. Everyone aboard is feeling the burden this attack has forced upon them. Even I am not immune to the pressure. Though Earth is not my home, I have a great fondness for your planet, and I have several very good friends there. Whatâ€™s more, itâ€™s my responsibility alone to make sure each and every man and woman aboard this ship remains in absolute perfect condition to face these Xindi when we find them.â€ Phlox paused as if deciding how to continue. â€œYour demeanor when you came inâ€¦well, quite frankly it alarmed me. Itâ€™s not like you at all to be so lethargic. When I scanned you, I didnâ€™t find any indication of even the slightest level of muscle tension in your entire body. Such an abrupt change can normally be attributed to only a handful of treatments, and so judging by your lethargy, Mr. Reed, I have to askâ€¦â€ Phloxâ€™s stern expression of concerned melted quickly into a mischievous grin of conspiracy. â€œâ€¦who is she?â€

Malcolm was caught so off guard by Phloxâ€™s abrupt question that he remained speechless while a flutter of shame and guilt raced through him.

â€œWell, come on Lieutenant!â€ urged Phlox. â€œIs it crewman Booker? Iâ€™ve noticed her looking at you in the mess hall!â€

Phloxâ€™s enthusiasm for his imagined affair was too much of an injustice for Malcolm to bear. â€œDoctor, pleaseâ€¦â€

Malcolmâ€™s obvious discomfort had a sobering effect on Phlox. The Doctorâ€™s expression immediately turned to genuine concern. â€œIâ€™m sorry, Lieutenant. I had assumedâ€¦ Lack of muscle tension wasnâ€™t the only indication detected by the scannerâ€¦â€

Though he didnâ€™t know why, Malcolm decided in that instant to confide in the doctor. â€œPhloxâ€¦I understand you have a degree in psychology?â€

â€œI have several.â€

â€œAnd anything we say would not go beyond this room?â€

â€œCertainly not. Earth and Denobula both share the idea that doctor patient confidentiality is absolute. Nowâ€¦whatâ€™s on your mind?â€

Malcolm eased himself into a chair at one of the sick bays many consoles. â€œOn Denobulaâ€¦â€ he began, â€œyour family units, I understand, are quiteâ€¦.extended.â€

Phlox smiled proudly. â€œThree wives for each husband and three husbands for each wife.â€

â€œIndeed. I can imagine that theâ€¦sexual relations in such a unit could be rather intricate.â€

â€œTo say the least,â€ said Phlox.

â€œWould their ever be a time when more than just one husband and wife were â€¦together at the same time?â€ 

â€œMore often than not, actually,â€ said Phlox. â€œWhy, I recall a time when Timor, Feezal and Iâ€¦â€

â€œYesâ€¦â€ Malcolm interrupted. â€œButâ€¦during these encounters, do the husbands everâ€¦â€ Malcolm gestured uncertainly, â€œâ€¦each other?â€

â€œAnd the wives, too, should they feel inclined. Same sex encounters donâ€™t carry the same stigma on Denobula as they do on Earth, Iâ€™m afraid.â€ Phloxâ€™s expression changed as he discerned the source of the issue. â€œDo you mean to sayâ€¦?â€

â€œNo.â€ Malcolm said quickly. â€œNo, itâ€™s not like that.â€ Malcolm told Phlox about all that had happened the previous evening, but was careful not to mention any names. He was grateful to Phlox for not asking, too.

The Denobulan was not bothered in the least my Malcolmâ€™s admission. â€œI should think that perfectly normal,â€ he said. â€œItâ€™s no accident of society that humans place so much emphasis on sex. Your bodies require a certain amount of sexual activity to remain in peak health. Spending three isolated years aboard a star ship is unusual in the extreme. Iâ€™ve often thought of discussing a program with Captain Archerâ€¦â€ 

Malcolm interrupted Phlox once again. â€œSoâ€¦this is normal, youâ€™re saying.â€

Phlox smiled. â€œAbsolutely. You were aroused by seeing what you perceived to be sexual activity in another couple, and your body began to instinctively react to touch and sensation. The source is irrelevant. The important part is what itâ€™s done for you! You havenâ€™t been this medically calm and relaxed sinceâ€¦well to be quite honest, since Iâ€™ve known you, Mr. Reed.â€

-###-

As Malcolm left sick-bay, he had to agree with the doctor. As he made his way toward the armory, he couldnâ€™t deny how calm he felt. With the lingering question of his sexuality answered and eased, there was nothing at all left to worry about. Except, he thought, for the possible exception of Major Hayes. Malcolm felt strangely as if heâ€™d violated the man.

The therapeutic talk with Phlox made Malcolm decide that talking with Hayes would set things straight in this respect as well. Heâ€™d apologize for â€œwhat had happenedâ€ last night during the training session. Heâ€™d mean, of course, his errant and unfortunate reaction to physical contact with Hayes, but Hayes himself would believe Malcolm was apologizing for his substandard training performance and his abrupt departure. All would be well.

-###-

That evening, Malcolm left the armory with a spring is his step. He couldnâ€™t remember when heâ€™d had such a carefree and productive work shift. He bypassed his own quarters and took the turbo lift to deck E. The crew quarters there housed the shipâ€™s compliment of Macos. Being their C.O., Hayes had quarters to himself, father down the hall from the main cluster.

Malcolm approached the Majorâ€™s door and pressed the call button.

â€œCome.â€ He heard from inside. 

Malcolm entered the Majorâ€™s quarters and found the man seated at the computer station. He suppressed the traitorous thrill that struck somewhere in the pit of his stomach.  
Hayes stood immediately to attention. â€œSir!â€

â€œAt ease, Majorâ€ said Malcolm stiffly. â€œI havenâ€™t been able to stop by until now, but I wanted to apologize about the training session last night.â€  
â€œApologize?â€

Malcolm wouldnâ€™t have predicted and couldnâ€™t hope to interpret the expression that crossed the Majorâ€™s face. Heâ€™d expected a cold and professional acceptance of the apology, or perhaps even a bit of disdain, but this expression seemedâ€¦disappointed? Malcolmâ€™s confidence and resolve was threatening to crumble completely. He fought desperately to remain on the path he had planned. 

â€œYes. My performance wasnâ€™t up to par with the others. Iâ€™ll need to work more on those overhead blocks. And as for my quick departureâ€¦ I guess I just wasnâ€™t myself.â€ Malcolm waited for Hayes to reply, but the big Major took his seat once again at the computer console without a word. After another momentâ€™s hesitation, Reed clapped his hands together. â€œWell, carry on then. Good night, Major.â€

He turned to leave, but just as the door opened, Malcolm was frozen to the core with Hayesâ€™ departing words.

â€œNo one else noticed.â€ 

It seemed as if he had to fight his way from the dark, hard core of a comet to its icy surface before Malcolm could speak again. He remained in the open doorway with his back to Hayes. â€œI beg your pardon,â€ he managed.

â€œNo one else saw yourâ€¦situation. I distracted them as you left. Stood between you and the class.â€

Malcolm took one step backward and allowed the door to close in front of his face. He couldnâ€™t let this fester. It had to be dealt with, but by all the stars in the galaxy, he couldnâ€™t even begin to figure out how. Phlox said that his reaction during training was just a biological result of being aroused, then being touched. But there was no female presence in this room. It was only him and Major Hayesâ€¦yet his body kept reminding him of how it felt to have Hayesâ€™ arms wrapped around himâ€¦holding him. 

â€œThank you,â€ he said genuinely. â€œAnd I apologize for that, as well. It was in no way a reflection on you or the dignity of your position.â€

Hayes actually smiled. â€œIâ€™m sorry to hear that,â€ he said.

Despite the identity war being waged within him, Malcolm was suddenly struck with an overwhelming humor. He smiled as well, fighting the urge to laugh. â€œDo you mean to say that youâ€¦?â€

Hayes smiled again and nodded, turning slightly away. â€œAll my life.â€

Malcolm suddenly felt completely at ease. It was the same blissful calm for which Major Hayes had twice before been the source. He decided in that moment that he not only liked it, but needed itâ€¦craved it. With Hayesâ€™ confession, there was no more need for embarrassment. What could he possibly say about his sexual confusion that would shock a homosexual man? In Hayesâ€™ presence, he would not be judged. About this, anyway.

Malcolm was certain his sexual and emotional tendencies were still directed toward women, but he and Hayes had something different. An understanding, perhaps. â€œWell you know, Major,â€ said Malcolm in a half teasing tone, â€œI would never have pegged you for the sort.â€

â€œReally?â€ said Hayes, matching Malcolmâ€™s tone with ease. â€œDoes it bother you?â€

It really didnâ€™t. â€œNo,â€ said Malcolm. â€œIâ€™ve known plenty of men and women who preferred their own sex. Makes no difference to the job, if you ask me.â€ Malcolm chose his next words very carefully. â€œBut you know Iâ€™m not one of them, donâ€™t you?â€

â€œI figured,â€ said Hayes. â€œBut after last nightâ€¦ I have to admit, Lieutenant, that I was hoping.â€

Reed felt slightly flattered. â€œMe? Donâ€™t set your sights very high then, do you?â€

Hayesâ€™ expression sobered. â€œTo say that our mission is an important one is the biggest understatement in human history. Everybody has a job that they must do two hundred percent if we have even a snowballâ€™s chance in hell of succeeding. It may take a little small talk to find someone willing to be with you, but when youâ€™re like meâ€¦multiply that by about a thousand. The crew doesnâ€™t need that kind of a distraction. Iâ€™d be jeopardizing Earth if I started asking those kinds of questions. I wonâ€™t do that.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m sorry.â€ Malcolm didnâ€™t know what else he could possibly say. 

â€œDonâ€™t be.â€ Hayes swiveled in his chair, turning his back to Malcolm. â€œIâ€™m not looking for a relationship. Itâ€™s just that, when weâ€™re not called to actionâ€¦when the ship is quiet and all I have to do is sit in my quarters and think about it allâ€¦ Itâ€™s at times like that I wish I could justâ€¦fuck something!â€ he said as if there was no other way to explain it.

Malcolm chuckled, remembering Phloxâ€™s words from earlier that morning. â€œâ€¦your body began to instinctively react to touch and sensation. The source is irrelevant. The important part is what itâ€™s done for you!â€ 

â€œBelieve me Major, youâ€™re hardly the only one in this predicament. Doctor Phlox told me he wants to institute a program of prescribed sex to keep the shipâ€™s crew in peak physical and mental health.â€

â€œIt wouldnâ€™t be a bad idea,â€ Hayes said quietly. â€œWith Earthâ€™s future at stake, we canâ€™t afford even the slightest weakness in our people if we can help it.â€

â€œThe source is irrelevant.â€ Phloxâ€™s words echoed once again in Malcolmâ€™s mind. He couldnâ€™t deny how much more efficient he was when tension was not a factor. He also couldnâ€™t deny that he craved this calm as much a junkie craved his drug. He was certain the Xindi would test him much more harshly before it was all over. If he was willing to do what was necessary and suffer for the fate of humanity, was he equally willing to endure pleasure for the fate of humanity? 

Hayes was right. It would be irresponsible to try and flirt in search of a sexual partner at a time like this. That was all it had to beâ€¦sex. A prescription that, like many other medicines, might taste unappealing at firstâ€¦especially if from an unfamiliar source that was slightly disturbing to his personal comfort level. But Hayes knew his secret now, and he knew Hayesâ€™. How more efficient could the arrangement be? Very well then, he rationalized to himselfâ€¦for humanity. 

Malcolm was kidding himself, of course. Now that the demons had been banished, his skin was crawling with curiosity. He wanted Hayesâ€™ touch. He remembered Hayesâ€™ touch and the electrifying effect it had, and he could no longer deny his need for it. 

â€œI donâ€™t believe Iâ€™m going to suggest this,â€ he said, â€œbut you have a point. I like women, as a rule, and Iâ€™ve neverâ€¦ Well, I wouldnâ€™t even know where to begin.â€

Hayes stepped closer and Malcolm felt a surge run through his veins. 

â€œI know,â€ said the Major. â€œAnd if youâ€™re sure you want to do thisâ€¦ If thereâ€™s anything thatâ€™s too uncomfortable for you, you donâ€™t have toâ€¦â€

Malcolm nodded. â€œI understand. Soâ€¦how do we begin?â€

â€œLights,â€ said Hayes and the room darkened. 

Malcolm closed his eyes, half tempted to run and forget this had happened. Yet, Hayesâ€™ hand on his shoulder nailed his feet to the deck plating. 

â€œIâ€™m a man, same as youâ€ he breathed in Malcolmâ€™s ear. â€œBut with the lights off, Iâ€™m whoever you can imagine.â€

â€œRight,â€ said Malcolm, and the skin of his neck burst into flames as Hayesâ€™ lips touched him gently. â€œYou know,â€ he said as he let his hand come to rest in the small of the Majorâ€™s back, â€œI donâ€™t even know your first name.â€

â€œAdam,â€ said Hayes as he slid one hand down Malcolmâ€™s torso, catching the zipper to Malcolmâ€™s jumpsuit on the way down. Hayes slipped his hand into the opening masterfully caressed Malcolmâ€™s now throbbing cock.

â€œRight!â€ gasped Malcolm. â€œCheryl it is thenâ€¦â€


End file.
